Filtering systems are designed to provide protection to users from hazardous or toxic fumes or particulates in gas or liquid fluids by filtering contaminated particles from the fluid, allowing them to be removed by disposing of a dirty filter or by cleaning the contaminates from the filter. In most cases, the main filter removes larger particles, then subsequent filters remove finer particles from the fluid.
Some filtering systems include a filter module that contains a series of multiple filters, each removing different types or sizes of contaminated particles. Many of these systems may be modular with respect to the filters, allowing them to be replaced. However, there may not be a system that provides graduating sizes of filters to be utilized as required for the varying purposes or functions served by each filtering section. A series of various filter sizes is needed to allow more filter surface area for the finer contaminated particles as the fluid to be filtered passes through a series of filters.
A system that allows each disposable filter element to be placed inside a structure or tray is also needed, allowing the filter elements to be replaced as needed. Having the complete filter system containing multiple filter elements within a filter module would further simplify the process of maintenance when filters need to be replaced by allowing the maintenance to be done on the removable module rather than in a fixed assembly or system. In some cases, the assembly or system may be in a location that is difficult to reach, or in an awkward location.